The conventional badminton game uses a shuttlecock and at least a pair of racquets for striking a shuttlecock back and forth between players. While exercise and amusement are derived from such activity, there are no devices which permit a single person to enjoy the benefits similar to badminton. Prior art devices exist which provide jump rope activity, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,563,002 and 4,136,866. Other prior art devices have tethered soccer balls, footballs or golf balls.
It is the object of this invention to provide a shuttlecock connected to a handle by tether means for providing a unique tethered shuttlecock for exercise and amusement purposes.